1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray inspection device for scanning articles with X-rays and detecting foreign objects in the articles.
2. Background Information
X-ray inspection devices or similar apparatuses have conventionally been used to detect foreign objects in articles. Such X-ray inspection devices are currently the subject of research and development efforts.
For example, JP-A 2002-098653 discloses an X-ray inspection device for inspecting articles being continuously conveyed, wherein the results of the inspection can be readily understood. More specifically, the X-ray inspection device according to JP-A 2002-098653 is an X-ray inspection device for using X-rays to inspect the state of a conveyed article. The X-ray inspection device includes an X-ray detecting device for detecting the state of the article using X-rays, a determining device for determining the state of the article based on a detection level according to the X-ray detecting device, an output device for outputting a result of determination made by the determining device, a memory for storing a threshold used by the determining device as a determination standard, a first display part for displaying a value based on the detection level as an area corresponding to the value, and a display controlling device for causing the first display part to display the threshold and the value based on the detection level.